


Rapunzel Story

by ry0kiku



Series: Young Masters [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Court of Owls, Creepy Ra's, Grandmaster Tim, Imprisonment, League of Assassins - Freeform, LoA!Dami vs CoO!Tim AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra's comes to see his pretty little flower, locked in a tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel Story

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to DC comics.

.

"Isn’t this the part where you are supposed to say 'You won't get away with this'?" Ra’s inquired, an amused smirk on his face as he entered the room. The topmost room of his topmost tower. The sole occupant of the room raised his head, icy blue eyes glaring at his unwanted visitor.

"Never thought you of all people would quote lines from cliché action movies."

At the first glance, Timothy looked considerably civil sitting in the middle of the giant birdcage, but Ra's knew better. There were attempts to remove bolts and pick his way out of his gilded prison. The sight of futile attempt at escape further amused him.

"I see you have been enjoying your accommodation quite a bit."

His prize looked up, blue eyes blazing in a combination of caution and defiance as he replied silkily. "Oh, how could I not? A tower, a locked room, and a giant birdcage. A complete overkill."

His smirk grew into a chuckle. Even clipped, the bird still attempted to flex his wings. Ra’s sauntered closer to the trapped young man and stopped near the bars, giving them a gentle tap.

"Be thankful. Your accommodation is arguably better compared to your guard dog."

He pleasantly noted Timothy's shoulders tensing ever so slightly at the mention of his brother-bodyguard. For all his level headed and coldly professional façade, the young Grandmaster always had a soft spot for his Talon. Ra's had often heard from Damian that the pair had been close even when Grayson was still Nightwing and Timothy was still the Court’s little mole within Batman’s inner circle, much to his grandson’s apparent jealousy. Clearly close enough for Grayson to willingly become Timothy’s Talon when the young man took it upon himself to take over and reformed Gotham’s Court of Owls.

"I suppose you won't even allow me to see him?"

Timothy’s face was impassive as ever, but Ra’s could notice genuine concern simmering underneath the cold mask. Ah, now he knew how his grandson must have felt. He took a slow walk encircling the cage, Timothy's eyes following him in silent inquiry.

"First of all, it is not my decision to make. My heir had taken down and thus claimed the Talon. And once he did, which brought us to the second point, I'm afraid it is not physically possible."

Slowing down his steps, Ra’s leaned closer, reveling in the fact that Timothy’s mask was crumbling bit by bit, revealing anger underneath.

"You see, he is several stories underground, pumped up with our experimental but I assure you very effective freezing agent while waiting for his container to complete." By now, the usually steady expression had switched from mild anger to horror then to downright fury in rapid succession. Ra’s let out an amused chuckle.

"Oh, do relax. It is not like that body can feel pain anymore, can it?"

He could see the clenched fist, the bitten lip. And still the young man refused to give in, he thought, amused.

"It is going to take quite a while." Ra’s continued, fixing his eyes on his prize. "My grandson wants the container all perfect and pretty for his sleeping beauty. I cannot blame him, not with what I myself invested for this cage for you, my songbird."

He did not even bat an eyelid as Timothy lunged at him, with something he recognized as a sharp wood likely taken from the floor. He merely took a step back, the makeshift dagger barely grazing his front doublet. He then reached for a remote and pressed a button, a small smile gracing his face as Timothy howled and backed away from the now-electrified bars.

"W-Why?" the question was barely audible, but Ra’s was attentive enough to hear it. And he also had observed the Grandmaster long enough to understand the real question.

_Why me?_

The Demon Head put the remote back and took a step forward. Leaning over, he whispered to the fallen young man. "When you have lived for as long as I had, you would want someone to share it with, too."

Blue eyes widened. For someone so smart, he sure was rather slow digesting this painfully obvious fact. These past two years where Ra’s had challenged him, sending puzzles after puzzles, dancing and parrying while Gotham burned around them, and not once this bright young man realized that this was Ra’s way of courting him. Or maybe he did realize yet decided to play the game, for all he knew. He could never be absolutely certain of victory when it comes to Timothy. Which was part of the package that fascinated him endlessly.  

"Join me, Timothy." He held out his hand pass the bars, voice serene and inviting. "Not as the Grandmaster of the Court of Owls, but as one Timothy Jackson Drake. And I will give you the world and everything you desire. I only ask for one thing; for you to stay by my side, and only my side."

Minutes passed and the outstretched hand remained unanswered. Ra's withdrew his hand, his smirk never wavered despite the silent refusal.

"Take all the time you need. Though, a word of advice," His eyes glinted as he saw the young man flinch, "I am sure that your precious Talon will follow your choice without question. Thus, depending on your decision, I may convince my grandson to let the poor thing out of his, ah, ice coffin."

That did aggravate Timothy, if anything. Ra's chuckled as the stoic wall crumbled completely and something resembling a vicious snarl flashed at the young man's face. Ra's straightened up and turned to the door, but not before giving his prize one last word before leaving him alone with his happy thoughts.

"I am sure you will choose smartly, Timothy."

.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Possessive is definitely a prominent trait for Al Ghuls here.  
> Next installment is Dick and Damian's turn. Hopefully (not so) little Dami won't turn out as creepy as his grandpa did...


End file.
